


Blush Blush Smut Stories

by Kara4223



Category: Blush Blush (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Lemon, M/M, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara4223/pseuds/Kara4223
Summary: This is just where I'm going to post one shots of Blush Blush smuts I write. Feel free to ask for suggestions.
Relationships: Volks (Blush Blush)/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Blush Blush Smut Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Just so everyone know: I'm kinda new to writing smut, so not all my works are going to be the absolute best, but I should get better over time!

Volks has always acted tough, but you knew there was a big softy under all that fur when you first met him. Not to say that he  _ wasn’t _ tough. I mean, he fought off a  _ bear _ ! But, as much as he played the “Lone Wolf” trope to the max, he couldn't fool you anymore. Not after you’ve been friends for two months now.

After spending the whole day with Volks at the carnival, it was way past sunset. You had wanted to part ways, but Volks insisted on accompanying you home. As you walk home, laughing and chatting with Volks, something hits you. You flashback to when you first met Volks, and you could barely get two words out of him. When had it become this easy to talk with him?

As you see your house approaching, you get a little bit nervous about saying goodbye. After spending all this time with Volks, it was getting harder and harder to part ways. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Volks getting nervous, too.

Finally, you are on your porch, taking out your keys and unlocking your door. You turn to Volks.

“Thanks for tonight. I know I say this too much, but it was the best time I’ve ever had,” you say with a smile.

Volks immediately blushes, and rubs his neck. “Ah, well, it was nothing. I… I really enjoyed it.” He looks like he wants to say something, so you stay silent as you wait for him to speak. “I-I really enjoyed hanging out with you. And-and I would love to do it all the time.” He looks a little abashed as you are taken aback by his words. “What I mean to say is: I like you. I like spending time with you. And I want to… do that. I want to spend time with you a lot.”

He looks almost like he can speak another word through his embarrassment, and you are stunned speechless by his words. Finally, you stutter out, “O-oh! I… ah… feel the same way.” You did, in fact, realize just in that moment that you _ did _ like Volks, and you were ready to be more than friends with him. You  _ wanted _ that, and it seemed Volks felt the same way.

You both stare at each other for probably too long before Volks, in a spur of the moment action, grabs you by the front of your shirt, and kisses you. You feel a warm tingly sensation all over your body, and lean into the kiss as much as you can. After what feels like hours of you both just standing there, kissing, you both break the kiss, gasping for air as you both look into each other's eyes. 

Suddenly, You are (lightly) draggin Volks into your house. (You make sure to close and lock the door behind you.) You both hastily make your way upstairs, and into your bedroom. You notice that it is messy, but Volks doesn't seem to mind. You both resume kissing for a second, as you both try to undress while doing so. And after a minute, you both realize that isn't going to work. You break apart again, and hastily undress. Soon, you are both undressed, and you see how big Volks is. You smile.

Volks looks at you hungrily, and he drags you onto the bed, and positions himself on top of you. He kisses you hungerly, and you feel hin grabbing at your breasts. You moan slightly in his mouth, and he makes a noise that almost sounds like a growl. Seems like he’s not entirely back to his human form after all. 

Volks continues to feel your breasts, and you continue to moan in pleasure. You feel yourself getting wet, and you know Volks must be getting wet, too. You break away from the kiss and look at him. He senses what you are asking, and growls at you with a sly smile, “Can I go here, first?” He shifts, and you feel him at your ass’ entrance, and you shiver with need. You nod at him , and he leaned back, so he can position himself better. After a couple of seconds, he has lifted your ass up slightly, so he can get better access, holding the bottom half of you back up with one hand, and fondling a breast with the other. He leans back down to continue kissing you as he starts to push in. You gasp at the sensation, and you hear Volks growl in pleasure. Soon, he is all the way in, and you are breathless and waiting for him to start moving. He looks down at you again, and then starts to pull out. You gasp as this happens, and moan as he pushes back in. It seems he is going slow to start off.

As he slowly starts to get comfortable in you, you start moaning louder. You never realized that Volks would feel so  _ good _ . You faintly start to hear Volks moan, too. As he thrust into you, he starts hitting a spot that makes you feel so  _ good _ ! You feel your orgasm start to build, and you know that Volks is getting closer by the second. He is now pounding in with ease, and both of you are moaning audibly. He is just hitting your sweet spot now, and you start moaning louder. Then, as he thrust in harder than he has before, you are pushed over the edge, and you moan loudly. Volks thrusts in a few more times and soon cums as well. He then rides out his high, pulls out, then collapses next to you, both of you completely exhausted.

He looks over at you after both of you have had time to catch your breaths. “Sorry about not… going  _ there _ tonight, but I don’t think I need to. That was the best sex I’ve ever had.” You chuckle, and say, “me too.”

Soon both of you are mildly dressed, and are curled around each other under the covers, Volks being big spoon. As you both get comfortable, you say, “don’t worry, we’ll do vaginal another time,” and you look back to see him smiling, and he kisses your cheek.


End file.
